1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code applying device, and in particular, to a code applying device which automatically applies a code, which expresses information relating to an information recording paper, to an end surface of a paper tube around which any of various types of information recording papers is wound in roll form, and which completely and continuously examines whether the paper tube to which the code is applied is good or not, so as to automatically classify paper tubes into good articles and poor articles.
The present invention also relates to a dimension measuring device, and in particular, to a dimension measuring device which can completely and efficiently examine the dimension between both end surfaces of a tubular body such as an information recording paper roll or the like.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a roll winding offset measuring device, and in particular, to a device which can totally and completely automatically examine a winding offset amount of a roll which is formed by winding a strip-like sheet such as a heat-sensitive type color recording paper (TA paper) onto a winding core such as a paper tube or the like.
The present invention also relates to a deaerating/packaging method and a deaerating/packaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior Art 1
An information recording paper roll, in which any of various types of information recording paper is wound in a roll form on a winding core such as a paper tube, is used in an information device such as a printer or the like.
There are heat-sensitive type information recording papers, pressure-sensitive type information recording papers, electrostatic recording type information recording papers and the like, as well as various types of information recording papers which form color on the basis of the principles of color formation.
There are various types of heat-sensitive type information recording papers as well, such as those which only form a single color such that only a variable density image can be formed, as well as those which have heat-sensitive color forming layers corresponding to the three primary colors, and which, when heated, can form a color image, and those at which an adhesive layer is formed at the surface at the side opposite the heat-sensitive color forming layers so as to be able to be adhered to another object. Further, there are various color forming temperatures and thicknesses of the information recording papers as well.
In this way, because there is a large variety of information recording papers, there has been the demand to apply an identification code by some type of method onto the information recording paper roll, and to prevent errors in installing the information recording paper roll at a printer.
An example of an information recording paper roll which satisfies this demand is an information recording paper roll which has been proposed by the present applicant, and in which “a sheet-shaped information recording paper is wound on a base body having a tubular cross-section, and an identification mark, which expresses information relating to the information recording paper and which is formed by an infrared ray absorbent dye, is provided on at least one end surface of the base body” (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-344424).
Prior Art 2
Heat-sensitive type color recording papers (hereinafter called “TA papers”), which, when heated, generate color so as to form a color image, have come to be widely used in recent years.
A TA paper is usually sold as a small roll wound on a paper tube, and is usually installed into an image recording device for TA papers. The small roll is usually manufactured in a roll wind-up device in accordance with the processes of winding a strip-shaped original web of TA paper onto a paper tube, and when a predetermined length of the original plate is wound onto the paper tube, cutting the original plate, and fastening the cut portion by a seal or a label or the like.
However, when winding offset arises at the TA paper wound on the paper tube, non-aligned portions are formed at the side surfaces of the obtained small roll. The dimension of the small roll along the axial direction, i.e., the width of the small roll, becomes greater than the width of the TA paper itself. When an attempt is made to install such a small roll into an image recording device for TA papers, it is easy for trouble to arise in the feeding of the TA paper.
Accordingly, there is the need for quality control to ensure that the width of the small roll is a given value or less.
In carrying out such quality control to ensure that the width of the small roll is a given value or less, it is desirable to completely examine the width of the small roll on which the TA paper is wound in the roll wind-up device.
A width measuring device, which has a contact element contacting the end surface of the article, and which determines the width of the article from an original standby position and a position at the time of contact with the article, is known as a device for completely examining the width of a rolled article such as a small roll:
However, usually, glue is applied to the reverse surface of the TA paper so that the TA paper can be adhered to another article after image formation. Thus, there are cases in which the glue protrudes out from the end surfaces of the small roll.
Therefore, when the width measuring device is used and the contact element is made to contact the end surface of a small roll to measure the width, the glue protruding out from the end surface of the small roll adheres to the contact element. Thus, there is the concern that a problem will arise in that, when the width of the next small roll is measured, the glue adhering to the contact element will be applied to the end surface of this next small roll such that this next small roll will be dirtied. Further, there is the concern that a problem will arise in that an error corresponding to the dimension of the glue will arise and it will not be possible to carry out accurate measurement. There is also the fear that, when the pressure by which the contact element is made to contact the small roll is excessively large, the article will be damaged or deformed.
Prior Art 3
When a TA paper is wound-up on a paper tube, offset may arise between one layer of the TA paper and another layer which is above and adjacent to this one layer, such that winding offset, in which the TA paper projects circumferentially from the paper tube end surfaces of the small roll, may arise. If winding offset arises, indentations and projections along the circumferential direction arise at the end surfaces of the small roll, and the apparent width of the small roll increases.
When marked winding offset arises at the small roll and the number of and projected height of the TA paper, which projects in the circumferential direction from the paper tube end surfaces of the small roll, increase, the apparent width of the small roll increases, and there is a high possibility that poor conveying of the TA paper, such as jamming or the like within an image recording device for TA papers, will occur.
Accordingly, there is the need for quality control to ensure that the magnitude of the winding offset of the small roll is a given value or less.
In carrying out such quality control of the small roll to ensure that the winding offset is a given value or less, it is desirable to completely examine the magnitude of the winding offset of the small roll in the roll wind-up device.
A displacement measuring device is known as a device for completely examining the presence/absence and the magnitude of a non-uniformity such as winding offset or the like at the end surface of a roll such as a small roll. The displacement measuring device has a contact element which contacts the end surface of an article, and measures the magnitude of displacement from a reference plane of the non-uniform portion at the article from the displacement between an original standby position and a position at the time the contact element contacts the roll.
However, usually, an adhesive is applied to the reverse surface of the TA paper so that the TA paper can be adhered to another article after image formation. Thus, there are cases in which the adhesive protrudes out from the end surfaces of the small roll.
Accordingly, when the contact element is made to contact the end surface of one small roll to measure the displacement of the non-uniform portion, the adhesive which protrudes out from the end surface of the one small roll adheres to the contact element. There is the concern that a problem will arise in that, when the displacement of the non-uniform portion of the next small roll is measured, the adhesive adhering to the contact element will be applied to the end surface of this next small roll such that this next small roll will be dirtied. Further, there is the concern that a problem will arise in that an error corresponding to the coated thickness of the adhesive will arise and it will not be possible to carry out accurate measurement. There is also the fear that, when the pressure by which the contact element is made to contact the small roll is excessively large, the roll will be damaged or deformed.
Prior Art 4
Deaerating/packaging methods and deaerating/packaging devices for deaerating and packaging an object-to-be-packaged have been conventionally proposed. FIG. 62 shows an example of such a deaerating/packaging device (see JP-A No. 6-191511).
In a deaerating/packaging device 602, a film 604 is made into a tube-shaped film 608 by a heating roll 606. While objects-to-be-packaged 610 are slid on the top surface of a pipe nozzle 612, air within the film is sucked by the pipe nozzle 612. Thereafter, the film is cross-sealed at uniform cycles by sealing bars 614.
However, in such a deaerating/packaging device 602, structurally, spaces arise between the respective objects-to-be-packaged 610, and between the pipe nozzle 612 and the object-to-be-packaged 610. Because the film size is large with respect to the object-to-be-packaged 610, and because it is difficult to reliably suction even the air in the spaces, it is difficult to form a so-called tight deaerated package (a package in which the film is fit tightly to the object-to-be-packaged).
In order to make the space between the pipe nozzle 612 and the object-to-be-packaged 610 smaller, for example, it has been thought to make the pipe nozzle 612 thinner. However, a fixed length of the pipe nozzle 612 is needed in the structure of the deaerating/packaging device shown in FIG. 62. Thus, if the pipe nozzle 612 is made thin, the rigidity decreases, and the pipe nozzle 612 becomes easy to deform. If the pipe nozzle 612 contacts the object-to-be-packaged 610 due to deformation, there are cases in which the pipe nozzle 612 may scratch the object-to-be-packaged 610. Thus, there are limits to making the pipe nozzle 612 thinner, and it is difficult to obtain a tight package.